Of Muffins and Ancestors
by Lizard Pie
Summary: Faust I has come to collect what he's owed from Eliza. This can only mean trouble for his poor descendant.


AN: A kiribian prompt -Faust I meeting Faust VIII... and possessed muffins. This is what I came up with.

Margarete is Doctor Faustus' (13/14 year-old) lover in Goethe's Faust.

For the millionth time, Faust cursed himself. He'd just HAD to fall asleep. Just HAD to think that because she was there when turned in would mean that she'd be there when he woke.

When he finally had woken, he'd discovered just how stupid he'd been. Eliza was gone –both her body and soul.

Now, with what skeletons he could find buried in the perimeter of Patch, he was searching the city for any trace of her.

He looked over as one of them rushed over to him. It paused for a moment and then nodded -he'd found something promising. Faust nodded in return and allowed himself to be led inside a diner.

Eliza was indeed there –wrapped in the arms of another man. When Faust entered the room, she looked to him pleadingly for help.

Faust paused for a long while as he began to realize who this was. He finally tightened his jaw, "Doctor Faustus, isn't it?"

The man grinned lightly and nodded, "And you must be the latest descendant." He paused to look Faust over, "The blood is growing quite diluted. Which is such a shame –considering you're trying to necromance."

Of all the questions which were running through his head, Faust settled on one as he gritted his teeth, "What are you doing to her?"

Faustus shrugged lightly, "Taking what's rightfully mine. As head of the line, I get an hour with this lovely woman right here." He ran a hand on her cheek as she glared at him. He glanced back to Faust, "Oh, didn't your father tell you?" He smirked, "I don't know why I'm surprised –VII was never very cooperative… Neither was his wife, come to think of it…" He grinned at Eliza, "But you're not going to give me any trouble, are you?"

Eliza glowered at him fiercely before looking to Faust to get her out of the doctor's grasp. Faust nodded once and tried to call her body back to him. He blinked in confusion when she stayed exactly where she was.

As he tried again, Faustus laughed. "Didn't I just finish telling you your blood has been diluted? You might as well not be related to me for all you have." He smirked, "Your powers are nothing compared to mine –she's not going anywhere until I'm finished."

Faust curled his lip fiercely, assembling his skeleton troops, "You're going to let her go NOW." A bitter smile spread across his face, "And maybe I'll just snap your neck."

The doctor simply laughed, "You actually think you stand a chance against me, don't you?" His brow pulled together, "You can't do anything, knabe, much less to me. I'll prove it to you."

Idly, he placed a hand on a tray next to him –containing the few muffins remaining from the breakfast. Faust blinked in confusion and gripped the scalpel more tightly as they began to glow –began to float up from their place on the table.

Doctor Faustus twirled Eliza's hair with his finger, and then motioned dully to Faust. "Get rid of him –I've been delayed long enough."

After a moment, the muffins began to move through the air, speeding toward Faust. He narrowed his eyes and put the skeletons in front of himself.

Faustus smirked and shook his head, "Very cute. But, no, we can't have that." With a snap of his fingers, the skeletons fell apart.

Faust blinked in surprise. Before he could reassemble his forces, he was hit in the chest with a raisin muffin. He gasped in pain as he was thrown out of the building and into the street. The door was immediately slammed shut behind him.

He stared at the diner for a long time, jaw quivering. In a battle for Eliza… he'd lost? And not only lost, he'd been utterly _humiliated_.

He needed to get her back before she was forced into…

He jammed his eyes shut and shook his head. If he concentrated on that, he'd become enraged and wouldn't be able to think clearly. Force wasn't going to work, so he had to come up with something else.

Faustus must have some accessible weakness. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to remember what little the doctor had actually written on himself.

Out of the dozens of volumes worth of notes he'd left behind in his study, there was maybe what amounted to about three pages on himself as a person.

Faust had skimmed them to get to parts more relevant for reincarnating Eliza… if he'd only just spent the extra minute this wouldn't be so hard. It might have been interesting –if nothing else– to read up on the man who'd set everything in motion.

A smile spread across his face as it occurred to him what might just work. As he stood and ran back to the hotel, he could only hope that Eliza could hold him off for long enough.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"Even though you're tense," Faustus cooed, wrapping his arms around her bare back as her hands undid his shirt, "I have to say, I wish the last few were more like you…"

She shot him a glare to say 'you mean dead?'

He shook his head, "Not necessarily, no. I mean this willing. It's so much easier not to have to fight." He smirked to himself, "Though, I would miss the chase…"

Her glare intensified as her body continued to obey his wishes.

They both looked over as the door was thrown open to reveal a grinning Faust.

Faustus frowned deeply, "Honestly, knabe, you're growing to be quite annoying." He narrowed his eyes, "Need I remove you again?"

Faust's smirk grew, "No. I just ran into someone I think you'd like to meet." He waved a hand to usher the person in question over.

Hesitantly, a young girl walked into view. She paused for a long while, taking in the scene as her lower lip quivered.

Faustus' jaw hung open, "…Margarete?"

She lowered her eyes, hands gripping her skirt. "…Johann." She bit her lip and turned her head to hide the fact her eyes were watering.

When he pushed Eliza and hurried over her, she shied away.

"I can't believe you would do that to me," she said softly, shaking just slightly, "I really thought you loved me… You told me you did…"

When he tried to put a hand on her shoulder, she removed her necklace and handed it to him. Rubbing her eyes, she ran off down the road.

Faustus watched her leave in shock for a moment before glaring at his descendant. "I'll kill you for this."

Faust smiled at him sweetly, "You better go, you have a few hundred years of sleeping around to explain."

Faustus gritted his teeth before running after her.

Eliza, who'd been re-dressing herself, looked out of the door as the two of them disappeared down the road.

"Well, that was simple," she said, raising an eyebrow, "Where'd you find his daughter, anyway?"

Faust blinked before smirking, "Oh… his daughter…" The smirk broadened as he put a hand on her shoulder to take her back to the hotel, "If I find her, I'll let you know."

She paused, "Wait… what?"

He laughed slightly, "Don't worry about it. Why don't we go do something to get our minds off of all this?"

She gave him a look, but allowed him to lead her away.


End file.
